My date with Mom
by MisterE231
Summary: Mothers day fanfic. Rated T for mother/son incest with no lemons. Why because I have know idea how to right one. don't like incest don't read and if you do anyway please leave review of how much you liked it or what you think i need to improve on. Leave flames if you want, i really don't care or know what a flame is.
1. Chapter 1

TimmyxTimmy's Mom mothers day fic. I own nothing but the plot. All rights belong to Butch Hartman. Timmy's 15 his mom is 30 and his dad is still an oblivious dumb as a lemming idiot (no offense meant to the lemmings).

* * *

This is the story of I fell in love with the one person I never expected to and how she fell for me.

It's the story of how I Timmy Turner fell for my mom.

Timmy's POV

It was my mom's birthday which also happened to be mothers day and as always my dumber then a sack of crap dad forgot also as usual my mom was crying on the couch. This has been going on for four years of both my life and their marriage that I've been alive for AND I'VE HAD IT.

Every time I see my mom cry for reason unknown it breaks my heart so today I've decided to cheer her up by giving her the best day ever.

so here I am about to do something that we'll change my life.

**Timmy:** Mom how ya holding up?

**Mom:** (_Crying_) oh Timmy _(sniff)_ your father forgot my birthday again I don't understand I've reminded him time and time again, marked it in every calender in the house even put sticky notes in all the places your farther would be sure to see and he st-still forgot _whaaaaaahaha._

**Timmy:** Well I didn't forget and your present is me treating you to a day on the town and dinner at the cake and bacon on me.

**Mom:** Timmy that sounds wonderful but how can you afford all that?

**Timmy:** I got some part time job at the wall2wall mart it was hard work but I saved a lot of money. so what do you say?

**Mom:** Thank you Timmy,I'd love to just let me get cleaned up first and will go OK?

**Timmy:** okay.

They smiled as they both got up to get ready, five minutes later they met each other near the front door and just as they where leaving they heard the one thing we all knew was coming,

**Dad:** I'VE CRAPPED IN MY PANTS, CURSE YOU DINKLEBERG! (A/N I'm probably gonna get so much hate

mail for that one line. but I couldn't care less).

After a laugh from both they went on with their day.

* * *

Chapter 1 said and done and man that was a lot of fun,I'll see you in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

During the course of their day they the had gone to adrenaland, shopping at the wall2wall mart, hung out at a beauty boutique , dancing at the dragon's den day and night club(a/n i thought of the club), and all around had a great time.

The moon was just starting to rise as we join are to future love birds at the cake and bacon restaurant where they just sat down at window adjacent both. where they started talking.

**Mom:** this was a great day I just can't believe you got us into that club she said beaming.

**Timmy:** Well it help that that the know the guy who owns and runs it, I can't believe how good you can dance he said with a smile.

**Mom:** Well I'd be happy to dance with you again some time.

**Timmy:** Really mom I'd like that.

After that was said timmy noticed that his mom face changed from happy to sad to thoughtful all in the span of five seconds. so timmy decided to see what was on her mind.

**Timmy:** Hey mom something on your mind?

as soon as he asked the question she immediately tried to dismiss it, which meant it was something important.

now he really wanted to know.

**Timmy:** Come on mom whats bothering? you you can tell me maybe i can help. he said with sincerity in voice.

Hearing this t she decided to tell him just not in a public place,one cause it involved him and two because in societies view it was both immoral and illegal.

**Mom:** okay but not here some place more private.

**Timmy:** How about dimmsdale park sound good?

**Mom:** perfect.

so after the waitress came they ordered there their food which mostly consisted of cake and bacon and after the food got their they ate in comfortable silence while both thinking the same thing.

that over the course of the day the grew romantically attached to each other but didn't know how the other felt.

while timmy's mom was worried about what society would think she was more than willing to give it a shot, and timmy couldn't care less what society thought because one he was unknowingly developing feeling for his mom ever since she helped get his ball back from doc bender.

and two because in his(a/n my)belief if the love is real who cares where it come from and he'll stick by that till the day he dies.

when their meal was done timmy paid the bill left a ten dollar tip and he and his mom started heading to dimmsdale park hand in hand with their fingers unknowingly interlocked.

* * *

Chapter 2 said and through. Chapter 3 in the making and will be up before you know it. Side note the Moral of story Hidden in this chapter props to any one who finds it. til next time later. and to anyone wondering why cosmo,wanda and poof aren't in this it because wanda's a nag and the dumber than teenage Justin Bieber character is taken got no excuse for poof. and no offense meant to all those with bieber fever on this site. and just so you know the guy timmy knew is my first OC of mine named Dragon Crusnik how he knows him I've yet to figure out ideas welcome and appreciated. and he'll probably show up in future fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimmsdale park thirty minutes later...

Timmy and his mom where walking throw the park just as the moon reached into the sky and the park light coming on making for a very romantic walk.

They where heading towards a bench on top of hill that over looked dimmsdale, while walking they kept thinking the about what they where about to do.

Now in their minds they knew that It was wrong but their hearts it felt right, it felt real but was it their was one way to find out.

After walking for five minutes of walking they finally got to the bench and sat down. After another minute of mental prep the talked that would change every thing began.

**Mom:** Timmy this has been the best mothers/birthday ever but h have to ask why do this for me? she asked.

**Timmy:** Because mom every year I see you waiting for dad wish you a a happy birthday or even give you a birthday present but every time he forgets or ignores you to continue hes one sided feud with dinkelberg, and leaves you crying I know he hopelessly stupid by don't understand how anyone can ignore someone beautiful, smart and kind as you. he said with confidence.

To say she was surprised was an under statement, she was awestruck! Those word her son spoke touched her heart. Even though they were simple words she knew timmy meant every word, that every sentence was sincere, and that made her choice all the more clear. so with every doubt in her mind crushed she did what need to be done.

**Mom:** Timmy no one has ever been as nice to me as you have or done what you did for me today. It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done and I have a confession. During the course of the day grown feelings beyond what a mother should have for her son, but before I go any further I need to know do you feel the same?

Now it was timmy's turn to be surprised, he never thought the lady he secretly loved would ever feel the same instead of a it he showed it. he lent in and gave her a kiss to rival the final kiss romeo&juliet, a kiss with all the love and passion he could pour in it and not to his surprise she kissed back just as strong.

After awhile he pulled back and said,

**Timmy:** Does that answer your question. he said with a smile.

**Mom: **yes it does. she said with an even bigger smile that shined with love and happiness.

After that they said their I love yous and they stayed there hands locked together as their heart beats started to synchronized.

And just liked that a love blossomed between them that could even stand up to time itself.

that the end of this story, but remember guys and gals the end is only the beginning.

* * *

That's this story done. it might be awhile but i'll try to get a new one started. till next time...later.


End file.
